1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to detecting a position of an object, and more particularly, to detecting a position of an object using radio frequency identification (RFID).
2. Description of the Related Art
When small objects, such as a television (TV) remote controller or an automobile key, fall into a slot between sofa cushions or under a table, it is not easy to find these objects when they are needed. Also, as time goes by, it is easy to forget which book is on which shelf and it can be a waste of time to search for the book without knowing where it is.
However, RFID can help find lost items. The RFID is a recognition technology which senses information about an object and surrounding circumstances by using a wireless communication technology, provided that an electronic tag is affixed to the object. The RFID is a technology which stores identifier (ID) information in an electronic memory device called an RFID tag and transmits ID information using an RF wireless technology, and an RFID system includes the RFID tag, an RFID reader, and a host supporting the RFID reader. The RFID tag includes a memory and an antenna, which transmits information stored in a memory to the RFID reader. The RFID tag can be classified into a passive type and an active type according to a power supply method, where the passive RFID tag generates a power using an electric wave from the RFID reader and the active RFID tag has its own power supply.
A basic principle of operation is that an antenna of an RFID tag and an antenna of an RFID reader transmit and receive data by communicating using frequencies. When the antenna built into the RFID tag receives a frequency from the RFID reader, an integrated circuit (IC) chip built into the RFID tag operates, transforms information in the IC chip into a signal, and transmits the signal through the antenna of the RFID tag. The RFID reader then receives the transmitted signal through the antenna and the received information is transmitted to a server by a wired/wireless communication method.
However, when finding an object using the RFID tag and the RFID reader, the user has to carry the RFID reader for scanning so as to find the object.